


Prismatic Reflections

by Nyruserra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Post-Hogwarts, Redemption, The Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyruserra/pseuds/Nyruserra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy reflects on the meaning of family...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prismatic Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This was done in response to a writing challenge posted on The Ink Pen.
> 
>  
> 
> _Writing from a certain character's point of view can often make a piece the easiest or most difficult thing to write. Some people prefer writing characters they like or can aspire to, while others prefer the evil-minded ones they can't stand. With this in mind, write something from your least favorite character's point of view, with the character in an environment that is not familiar to them. How you interpret this is up to you. Final word count should be between 300 and 450 words._

 

**Prismatic Reflections**

  
Crystalline snowflakes drifted down on the sleepy village, luminescent in the early darkness. Pansy blinked fiercely, removing the snow from her lashes, and tried not to think longingly of the Parkinson home. There, the eve of Christmas was traditionally spent in their drawing room, quietly enjoying solitary pursuits in front of the glowing tree; the small family just savouring the pleasure of being together.

Here, everything was just so... noisy. Strains of an old holiday canticle came from the gathering within, grating on her eardrums as several of the singers seemed to be searching for the right key. In her opinion, the resulting noise could only be described as a cacophony - or compared to mating cats.

The soft creak of the back door as someone came out to join her in the crisp, cold air, sounded unnaturally loud to her at that moment.

"You were doing fine in there, you know." His quiet voice was soothing as he gently pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her, chin on her shoulder.

She relaxed into his offered comfort, slightly. Never had she felt so like an outsider as she had in this one night. Everything was just so… much. Too much, and too fast: too many red-heads, too many children, too much noise, too much confusion, too much … acceptance. Pansy had never felt as if she needed anyone's acceptance before to justify herself, and the fact that these people obviously seemed to feel they had to offer it …unnerved her.

"They were making you uncomfortable." His soft statement held none of the disappointment she knew he was feeling at her discomfort in his family's presence, a family he had only just last year begun to value above his career. None of them were any closer to understanding his drive and ambition, and he was still far from comfortable in their presence, but he persevered, using the same qualities that had ostracised him from the fold years earlier.

Fingers entwined, Percy gently pulled her back inside. "Come on, we'll face them, together."

From within the rather dangerous looking building floated the strands of an ancient carol onto the night air. It was sung by many untrained voices. Many were off key, and quite a few seemed to actually be singing the wrong words, adding to the confusion of noise and laughter that competed in equal measure to be heard. It was, Pansy realised, made beautiful not by the quality of the voices, but by the absolute joy the singers seemed to take in performing this yearly ritual, together.

Maybe she was home, after all.


End file.
